The Best Mistake
by dream-2me
Summary: After Bella and Edward make love for the first time, Edward fulfills the other part of the deal. EPOV through Bella's transformation and her awakening. one shot


One Shot: during Bella and Edward's honeymoon Edward gives Bella both of her wishes.

The Best Mistake

Bella was warmer than ever. She slept with a light smile on her face, her body completely relaxed, her breasts rising and falling in a steady, soothing pattern. It was cooler at night, despite our location, but she used no covers. I did not need to read her mind to understand her sense of elation, the ecstasy that was keeping her warm. I experienced a warmth as well, a warmth that resurged every time I look upon Bella's face, her innocent yet marvelous body, her smooth skin and soft hair. The warmth purged once again as I recalled hours ago.

It _would_ have been pure bliss.

Every time the warmth struck me a wave of anguish, self-loathing, disgust… they all over powered that delight.

I had hardly looked away from Bella since her eyes first closed and her mind slipped into a state of blithe unconsciousness. She lay on the bed, one hand under her head and the other in my own while I sat up and stared down at her. I scrutinized her body every minute, checking to see the bruises and red spots getting worse. It was pure torture.

I'd hated myself for this, for hurting her the way I did, being so careless. She couldn't feel the pain now but when she woke she would be disgusted.

"Ugh. Stop" I mumbled to myself. I had to do this for Bella, at least _attempt_ to not spoil this for her with my dire mood. Maybe she wouldn't be repulsed by what I'd done to her? I laughed darkly to myself. It sounded so unrealistic.

The sound of my voice caused Bella's eyelids to flutter. She whispered something barely audible to the human ear.

"_Edward, Edward. The water... the warmth… I, I love, you._"

I couldn't help but smile. I took my hand and stroked her cheek gently, hoping the cool contact wouldn't wake her. She flinched under my touch but turned towards me, embracing the cold.

"_Home_" she muttered. Her other hand reached for me in the darkness. Once she found me she rolled closer, curling up to my side, nestling her cheek into my bare chest and putting both arms around my waist.

I spend the rest of the night fighting my thoughts, trying to hold back the bad and push forward the good. It wasn't to hard to be happy when she would talk in her sleep, reminding me that she was here and that it was heaven enough.

Bella woke with a sudden jerk. Her eyes opened wide, scanning the room for me. It was only moments before she stared into my eyes, her head cocked to the side.

"Oh", she laughed. "I wasn't dreaming!"

"Would you like to explain?"

"It was, I mean… it felt like I was dreaming. Well, I know I was asleep because none of it made sense but the rest didn't seem real."

"The rest of what? Did you have a nightmare, love?"

"No, no!" Her voice was frantic, excited. "Last night, it… it was perfect. I cannot believe it wasn't a dream. It was like one, but better. The best dream I've ever had and would ever have." Her eyes were piercing mine, a shy smile stretching over her face.

"Bella, look at you." I gestured my hand over her body.

"What? Oh."

She examined herself, seeing the red patches and the dark blue bruises covering her arms, legs, neck, face, everything. I flare of self-hatred sparked inside me.

"I'm sorry. I cannot believe I agreed to do that to you."

"Edward! Don't say that. It's not like it won't go away. Besides, it was the best night of my life. I wouldn't change it for a thing. Give me a broken arm or leg, I still wouldn't go back."

I cringed at the thought. If her body were in more of a mess it would have quite literally killed me.

"I will never do that to you…"

Her lips were very suddenly on mine. I was stunned that my reflexes didn't work faster, that I didn't shy away. My logic was telling me something completely different from my heart. I couldn't fight her, as strange as it sounded. The small girl had filled my mind, blocking out all thoughts expect constant self-control.

I gently took my hand and placed it on the small of her back, pushing her into me. Her fingers twisted in my hand, locking her lips to mine while her other arm was wrapped around my neck. I lifted her on top on me with grace and pulled my face away from hers, staring into her eyes.

"Bella, you realize..."  
"I know but I don't care. I don't feel any pain when I'm with you, no matter what." Her eyes were so dark and warm when she spoke, holding me in a trance. I had an interminable pledge: do whatever it was to make her happy.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled before kissing me hard once again. My hands were all over her, from her face to her hair to her legs, stroking her smooth skin. I had to feel as much of her as was possible, embracing her warmth.

The morning light never looked as beautiful as it shined through Bella's hair. Whenever I did open my eyes I tried not to concentrate on the bruises or the marks my hands had made. I remained in the moment, loving her.

"Edward", she sighed, letting it slip from her lips.

"Bella, I love you so much."

Our bodies were moving in synchronization, the sun not nearly as warm as the heat radiating from Bella's body. I kissed every part of her, her thighs, her stomach, her heart, her neck. I lingered there, running my mouth lightly across the soft blue vein. Bella let out a whimper of pleasure and heat was suddenly everywhere. I could nearly taste the blood pulsing through her. It was worse then the ballet studio when her blood was spilled openly. This time it called for me like never before._ La tua cantante_.

"Edward", she breathed once again. She wanted me to break the skin on her neck, for her blood to pour into my throat.

I should have stopped then. It was too dangerous. Before I tried pulling away from her I felt her hand in my hand, pulling it toward her breast and holding it up to her heart. Her fingers twisted in my hair as she pulled herself up to me. It wasn't her lips that touched mine but her neck.

"Forever", she whispered into my ear.

I don't know if I was granting her wish or mine but it happened quickly then. I dug my teeth into the soft flesh of her neck, feeling her blood pulsing into me and quenching the flames. She sucked in a sharp breath and her body tensed, her fingers squeezing my hand firmly. I didn't think anything could feel better than last night but I was wrong. Her scent filled the room, filled my nose, filled my insides. I was warmer than ever with Bella's blood flowing through me.

It then hit me as I saw her eyes steadily rolling to the back of her head. I froze.

The same strength as before, when she nearly died because of James, it all resurfaced. I pulled away from her and she used her last ounce of human strength to grab for me.

"It's what I wanted, Edward. I love you." Those were the last words she would speak with that voice.

Her eyes opened wide and she let out a gasp of pain as the venom hit her. Then she seemed to slam shut. No noise, no movements.

I stood there, helpless. Tearless sobs came hysterically. She said she wanted this but I know what she would be screaming to herself, _Kill me, kill me! Nothing is worth this pain. Please kill me_!

Bella. _My_ Bella. _Burning_. These three horrid days would be the worst of both our existences. She was silent, cut off. Was that normal? Everyone screamed at first. Was something going wrong?

I could hear everything that was happening. Her heart was pumping the thick venom throughout her veins. Her naked body was completely still, the bruises fading and her skin becoming hard, cold. She was slowly dying.

It should have been over by now. She was different, her body sculpted and her face even more beautiful than before. Despite the pain we were both going through, all the hate I felt towards myself, I had always wondered how Bella could become anymore beautiful.

Her heart started beating faster, so frantic that it sounded as if it would explode. Very suddenly it stopped altogether, giving a final, strong beat.

That's when the true agony began. I expected her eyes to open any second but each second that went by seemed like an eternity. Her face was stiller than before, framed in her dark hair. Her lips were full, a light pink color. The blush from her face was nearly gone, only traces of it remaining from her left over blood.

I'd been so scared that I'd completely buried any anticipation. As much as I told Bella I couldn't do this to her I was elated that she was here with me. That she would be here with me forever.

Her lids started to flutter. I stayed still, prepared for her first reaction to me. I had an idea how she would first act.

Bella's eyes suddenly snapped open revealing blood-red irises. For half a second she stayed still, taking in the surroundings I assumed. In another half second her body was propped up, her eyes probing the room and her nose breathing its scent. She must have caught my fragrance before she saw me because her nose was causing her head to turn towards me. Her eyes caught mine in an eight of a second and she was standing before me just as quickly.

I moved only a half inch but it must have startled her. She was crouching, defensive. A moment later she realized what she'd done. She looked confused as she stood up straight again.

"Bella?" I asked with concern. Would she know who she was?

"Edward?" She held the same tone as I did, her voice sounding different yet the same. It was higher, more melodic, but the way she said it was identical to before. She was still my Bella. And she was… questioning? Questioning _me_?

"I... are you okay? You should be ravenous, unable to speak."

"I'm just disorientated. Everything I've seen before, it's like I've never really _seen_ it. The light, the color of the wall, _you_." She looked around the room, her eyes coming to a stop on my face. They weren't her chocolate brown eyes but they were still her eyes and they still looked at me the same. She still looked at me the same.

I couldn't have taken my eyes off her even if I tried, but I would never want to. I let her keep speaking, telling me about all the things she could smell and see and hear. I was mesmerized by how she was acting but I was elated that I had not lost her. She may look different and sound different, but she was still just Bella.

"Bella, this is very strange. You're acting nothing like a newborn. I cannot believe it, I expected you to not even stop to look at me, just go searching for something to stop the burning."

She laughed and it sounded more like wind chimes than a voice. It wasn't different though, because it was still _her_ laugh.

"Edward, how could I ever not stop to look at you? You're the most beautiful thing in the world." She took my hand in her own, in more control than a vampire my own age. Her eyes closed as she lifted my hand towards her face, rubbing it against her cheek.

"Hmm, you're warm. And soft", she whispered, nuzzling into my hand. I took my other hand and rested it on her face. She flinched, which actually relaxed me. It was very odd to have her act like so. She did have some newborn qualities.

"You're warm, too. Well, you've always been warm." Bella's eyes opened, piercing my own. I was compelled, drawn, unable to stop myself. I brought my face closer to hers very slowly, making sure she would realize what I was doing.

"It's still the same, well sort of. Your breath, it still makes me dizzy, in a way. It's so much different though."

"Is this?"

Our lips connected instantly, an electric current flowing through my body and, I was sure, hers, too. It was a completely different kiss, completely new. I didn't have to hold back and neither did she. Love seemed hard to proclaim with delicate kisses, but now I felt like I could show Bella how very much she meant to me. She must have thought the same thing because the strength of our connection enhanced immediately.

"Bella, I've never been so happy before", I whispered between frantic kisses. "Everything's fallen into place so perfectly."

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" She said as she pulled back, my hands on her cheeks and her hands over them.

I wanted to cry, to laugh, to sweep her into my arms and have her. Emotion was overflowing me and all I could do was gaze into her eyes, completely and utterly in love.

Her eyes mirrored mine, looking as if a tear would slip from them at any second. It was impossible, but I felt impossible was a mere word. This moment had proved that anything could be done.

I touched my cheek to hers and started humming a familiar tune in her ear. Our bodies started to sway together, bare chest against bare chest, warm skin touching, eyes closed in such a perfect moment.

"I love this lullaby", she murmured.

I opened my eyes to observe her face, completely new yet the same. Tranquil, lovely. Her eyes opened, too. Nothing could be more perfect.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

"Forever."

She nodded, smiling shyly. Her were eyes bursting with love, adoration, bliss.

"And ever", she confirmed.

AN: First, it's really hard to write sex scenes, I feel very intrusive on the characters so I tried to make it sound as natural and clean as possible. Second, I love Breaking Dawn and it's the real ending to me, but I just wanted to play around. Third, Bella and Edward sex things up a lot after they are both vampires and I totally understand/love it but I really enjoyed the simple touch and look, feeling with eyes kind of thing. I assure you, they get busy when the writing stops.


End file.
